Wonder Woman
Diana of Themyscira is the Amazon Princess, the Immortaldemigoddess daughter of Zeus and Queen Hippolyta, and niece of Antiope and Menalippe. Born on the mythical and mystical island of Themyscira, Diana was raised by her mother Queen Hippolyta, and two Aunts Antiope andMenalippe, to protect herself and be ready for the outside world through warrior training. Now residing in "Man's World", she goes by the name Diana Prince'''while hiding within society as an antiquities dealer, and is known throughout the media as the first and foremost superheroine '''Wonder Woman. Biography Early Life Diana was born five thousand years ago on the island of Themyscira to Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, and brought to life by the Greek God Zeus. World War I to be added Dawn of Justice In 2016, Diana, along with Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne attended a party at the Metropolis Public Library hosted by Lex Luthor. She 'borrowed' a drive Wayne hid in Luthor's new security system - Lex/OS and left the party with it. She eventually encountered Bruce Wayne later on where she returned the drive to him as she was unable to crack Lex's military decryption. Sometime later, Diana received an email from Bruce, which not only contained her photo, but also files on files on several gifted individuals, including herself. She started to make her way home to Themyscira, boarding a plane to Turkey but instead joined Batman and Superman in their fight against Doomsday in Gotham, the battle ended with Superman's apparent demise. At Clark Kent's funeral, Bruce Wayne requested her help in finding the others like her. First responding with "Man made a world where standing together is impossible." she later joined Wayne in his quest to find and recruit metahumans such as Barry Allen, Arthur Curry and Victor Stone. The Justice League to be added Abilities * Superhuman Strength - Due to her divine nature, Wonder Woman possess vast superhuman strength stronger than most Amazons but not quite nearly as strong as Kryptonians. * Superhuman Speed - While not quite as fast as Flash, Diana can run at considerable superhuman speed, and uses her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. * Superhuman Stamina - Diana's advanced Amazon musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. * Superhuman Durability - Diana's Amazon skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting her a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike Superman, she is invulnerable to any type of magic. She is also highly resistant to energy-based attacks, managing to survive even a tremendously destructive blast from Doomsday. However, Diana can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which she is vulnerable. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. * Superhuman Healing Factor - Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Diana. However, due to her Amazon metabolism, she is able to heal a few times faster than a normal human. However, she cannot heal from moderate to catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs and must then resort to a ritual to restore her back to full health. * Semi-Immortality - Due to her being the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, Diana is an Immortal, capable of living for eternity without visibly aging, with Diana having lived for at least 5,000 years. However, she may be beyond illness, but is definitely not beyond death or destruction. * '''Master Combatant: '''Diana is extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons, though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso and sword, with centuries of combat experience. This makes her one of the most powerful individuals in the universe, capable of challenging even the likes of Superman and Doomsday. Category:Justice League